


Still wanna be a hero?

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Secret Six, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Het, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. young!Слэйд. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбечное. Задолго до того, как Дезстроук стал Дезстроуком.

Слэйд каждому твердил одно и то же, упрямо, раз за разом.

«Все в порядке».

Когда происходил очередной откат, а он не мог даже встать с постели, и только вымученно улыбался в ответ на обеспокоенные взгляды всех, кто к нему заходил. Всех, кто не знал, что делать и чем все закончится ровно в той же степени, что и сам Слэйд.  
Слэйд просто гнал от себя родных, друзей: «Нечего тратить время на ерунду». Ругался, когда кто-нибудь все равно оставался, чтобы составить ему компанию, а не оставлять прозябать в одиночестве.

«Все в порядке».

Когда его чертовы сверхспособности, которые никак не могли стабилизироваться, сделали очередной скачок, и Слэйд случайно сломал перила лестницы, слишком сильно сжав пальцы. Аделин еще полчаса вытаскивала щепки из его ладони, а Слэйд наблюдал, как ранки затягиваются буквально за секунды.  
Слэйд говорил, что исцеляющий фактор — отличное, все-таки, приложение к подобной нестабильности, и смеялся, хотя им с Аделин было одинаково несмешно.

«Все в порядке».

Когда Билл пытался в очередной раз завести разговор о том, что это из-за того, что Слэйд спасал его, Слэйда окончательно вышибли из армии, лишив даже призрачного шанса все-таки выбить для себя возможность когда-либо вернуться к активным боевым действиям. Лишив Слэйда того, чему он отдал всю свою жизнь.  
Слэйд обрывал эти разговоры на корню, потому что ни секунды не жалел о своем решении, и злился на то, что Билл, не раз вытаскивавший его самого с того света, чувствовал себя в чем-то виноватым, оставшимся в долгу.

«Все в порядке».

Когда Грант, которого Слэйд учил стрелять, обратил внимание на то, что у Слэйда слишком заметно трясутся руки, и он не может не то что попасть в цель, а даже прицелиться как следует, и промахивается в очередной раз.  
Слэйд просто переложил оружие в руки сыну и с усмешкой сказал, что тому стоит наконец попробовать самому, заставляя переключить внимание.

«Все в порядке».

Когда Слэйд смотрел на собственное непривычно седое отражение в зеркале. Когда понимал, что не знает, останется в итоге сверхчеловечески силен или прикован к постели. Когда думал о том, что так бесславно проебал дело, на которое положил всю свою жизнь до текущего момента, согласившись на участие в проклятом опыте. Когда неизвестность стала страшной, а не интригующей. Когда хотелось пустить себе пулю в висок.  
Слэйд твердил самому себе: «Все в порядке». Что он просто драматизирует. Что все придет в норму. Просто… Нужно время.

Верить в это — все, что ему оставалось.


	2. Слэйд, Дик. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слэйд Уилсон, Дик Грейсон. G. Драма, пропущенная сцена, #всеплохо.  
> Где-то за рамками Deathstroke #60

— Слэйд?..

— Ты еще кто такой? — Слэйд резко повернул голову и окинул Дика недружелюбным взглядом. — И откуда ты меня знаешь?

Тот выглядел так, будто этого внимания не ожидал и не звал Слэйда, а просто случайно озвучил мысль вслух.

— Ты меня не узнал? Ты, конечно, сильно изменился с нашей прошлой встречи, но я, вроде как, совсем нет, — Дик замялся на секунду и, не получив ответа, добавил. — Меня зовут Дик Грейсон. Так лучше?

— Не лучше. Я не помню тебя. И, честно говоря, кем бы ты ни был… Мне плевать. Отвали, парень.

— Так, притормози, ты всегда успеешь меня послать, — Дик обошел Слэйда, чтобы оказаться перед ним, и облокотился на стол, — тебя зовут Слэйд Уилсон, так?

Слэйд ответил ему просто потому что последнюю неделю не разговаривал ни с кем, и это неожиданно сильно давило на мозги.

— Угадал.

— И ты, как бы сказать…

— Я что? Что мнешься? Убиваю людей? Да.

— Я хотел сказать не совсем это, но это тоже исчерпывающе, — Дик присел на край стула и внимательно посмотрел Слэйду в глаза. — Так что, мое лицо совсем не кажется тебе знакомым?

— Совсем. Ты всегда так меня раздражал?

— Наверное, — Дик улыбнулся, — что с тобой случилось? Ты пропал, а теперь… Я помню тебя, ну, немного другим. Старше лет на двадцать.

Слэйд слушал его, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Долгая история. Какое тебе до этого дело, Грейсон? Откуда ты меня знаешь? Не думаю, что у меня было много друзей, а для врага ты ведешь себя слишком миролюбиво.

Слэйд почувствовал прилив злости. Он думал, что отделался, наконец, ото всех призраков прошлого, но они находили его сами. Опять. В баре на окраине гребаного Бладхейвена. Где у него нет знакомых? Может, хотя бы в Камбодже?

— Мы... действительно иногда враждовали. Союзниками тоже были не раз. Я тебе не враг.

Слэйд поверил. Интуиция — или подсознательная память — подсказывала: Дик ему действительно не враг. А вот он Дику…

Слэйд не хотел знать, что и почему сделал прежний Слэйд. Что… он сам сделал. Слэйд и так достаточно знал о собственной сомнительной биографии. Знать еще больше не хотелось. Он не имел к этому никакого отношения, черт подери!

— Первый вопрос, — напомнил Слэйд, противореча собственным мыслям. — Отвечай.

— Мы старые знакомые, Слэйд. Ты не раз меня выручал. И, что бы там не произошло… Может… Тебе нужна помощь?

— Что? — Слэйд на секунду потерялся. Это был слишком нормальный, человечный и адекватный вопрос. Это было одновременно истерически смешно, нелепо, неуместно и почти больно для человека, который воспринимал в штыки всех, кто оказывался рядом. Интересно, в прошлом он так же тяжело воспринимал всех, кто пытался протянуть ему руку?

Слэйд недовольно сверкнул глазами и оскалился:

— Нет. Мне не нужна помощь, и, кем бы ты ни был, оставь это все в прошлом. Мне неизвестно, откуда ты знал прежнего Слэйда Уилсона и что еще он натворил… Но я — не он. Не имею с ним ничего общего. Не хочу им быть.

Всем, в любом случае, был нужен не он, а другой Слэйд. Все пытались взаимодействовать именно с ним. От этого где-то в груди болезненно ныло и хотелось выть.

— Эй, полегче, — Дик поднял руки. — Полегче. Я просто подумал… У тебя есть лучший друг, ты в курсе? Я могу его найти. Может, он смог бы как-то помочь тебе… Разобраться со всем этим.

— Винтергрин?

— Да, — Дик, кажется, обрадовался, — так ч…

— Для меня его больше не существует.

— Что? Почему? Он же…

— Был моим лучшим другом? Я слышал тебя. Я знаю. Сколько лет нашей с ним дружбе? Наверное, больше, чем тебе, Грейсон. А я ничего не помню. Ни дня. Ни единого момента, хотя мы, должно быть, тысячу раз вместе прошли через ад. И ничего не чувствую к нему. Не могу находиться рядом с типом, которому нужен не я, который хочет вернуть кого-то другого, того, кого вернуть не сможет. Они оба хотят вернуть… Нет, они отчаянно нуждаются в том Слэйде. Которого не существует. Которого не хочу воскрешать я. Меня от этого воротит. Я распрощался с ним и с Трэйс, и с тобой, надеюсь, мы тоже больше не пересечемся, кем бы ты ни был.

— Слэйд…

Попытку Дика что-то сказать Слэйд в очередной раз бесцеремонно оборвал.

— Послушай, парень… В один прекрасный день я очнулся, не помня о себе ничего. А потом узнал, что мне, на самом деле, больше сорока, а моя профессия — убивать людей. Я узнал, что был женат, а женщина, которую я когда-то якобы любил, мечтает вышибить мне мозги. Не стал спрашивать, за что. Не хочу знать. Я узнал, что у меня есть дочь, только для того, чтобы в тот же день она меня отвергла, — Уилсон притормозил на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом зло и быстро продолжил говорить. — Меня крупно наебало и использовало правительство. Единственное, что я умею — рвать людей на части. И даже в этом я не так хорош как тот Слэйд Уилсон, которого все вы знали. Я даже сдохнуть не могу. Пуля в висок для меня — два часа отключки. Не больше того. Я ненавижу все это дерьмо. Не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. С прежним Слэйдом, с тем, что он делал, с людьми, которые его окружали… Со всеми, кто со временем просто исчезнет из моей жизни, потому что они могут сдохнуть, а я — нет. Поэтому, будь добр, засунь свою помощь себе в задницу. Кем бы ты ни был, что бы я тебе в прошлом не сделал.

Слэйд замолк только на долю секунды и продолжил прежде, чем Дик успел вставить что-нибудь.

— Иногда я начинаю задаваться вопросами, знаешь. Потому что это сильнее меня. Я не могу не спрашивать у самого себя… Тот, другой Слэйд. Я… Кем он… Я был? Что… мной двигало? Чего я хотел? Как относился к тем, кто меня окружал? Как бы поступил в той или иной ситуации? Слажал бы так, как это делал я сейчас? У меня нет ответов. Я их и не хочу, на самом-то деле. Я хочу со всем этим порвать. Поэтому… Что бы он… Я. Что бы я тебе не сделал, парень, это в прошлом. Забудь. А если ты, как ты говоришь, мне не враг… Сделай мне одолжение. Не лезь. Оставь это и забудь.

Прежний Слэйд бы лучше держал себя в руках. Не стал бы выливать на голову человеку, про которого не знает ровным счетом ничего, все, что его терзало. Не стал бы говорить лишнего. Не вспылил бы, не потратился на пустые разговоры.

Не совершил бы такой промах.

Прежний Слэйд не совершал столько ошибок. Конечно. Складывалось ощущение, что он вообще не ошибался. Слэйда в это тыкали носом неоднократно. Как накосячившего мальчишку. Все, кто только мог. Тот, другой, был профессионалом. Спокойным, рассудительным, хладнокровным. Не то, что он.

Сейчас Слэйду больше всего на свете не хватало этих рассудительности и хладнокровия. Если, конечно, они вообще когда-либо у него были.

— Слэйд, я не буду врать. Я даже представить не могу, насколько тебе хреново, но… Послушай… — Дик искренне пытался наладить с ним диалог. Наверное, искренне хотел помочь. И, кажется, искренне сочувствовал. Это взбесило Слэйда еще больше. От чужого сочувствия было почти физически тошно.

Слэйд сжал бокал из-под пива слишком сильно. Осколки брызнули, битое стекло впилось в ладонь, заставив рыкнуть от боли.

— Пошел бы ты нахер. И только попробуй отправиться за мной — шею сверну, — процедил Уилсон. — Расскажешь Винтергрину, где меня видел — найду тебя и все равно сверну шею. И я не шучу.

Слэйд резко поднялся, игнорируя, что стул с грохотом опрокинулся назад и взгляды других посетителей, привлеченных шумом. Оставил на столе деньги за пиво и разбитый стакан, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из бара.

Закончит в Бладхейвене — уберется в другую страну. Хоть на край света. Только бы подальше ото всех старых знакомых.


	3. Слэйд, Дик. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повседневность, АУ, преслэш.
> 
> АУ от deathstroke #26, ничего не произошло, поэтому Слэйд живет в Кении, занимается сафари и скучает.

— Ты как сюда попал, Грейсон?

— Местные любезно рассказали мне, как до тебя добраться. И даже подвезли, чтобы я не стал обедом какого-нибудь льва, — Дик улыбнулся. — Тебя здесь очень любят, в курсе?

Дик окинул взглядом недоделанный навес над верандой и ведущей на нее лестницей, а потом опустил взгляд на Слэйда, сидевшего на ступеньках. Видеть его одетым в охотничью форму и мирно курившим на крыльце было куда менее привычно, чем в дурацком сине-рыжем костюме и с мечом наперевес.

— Я периодически уравниваю их шансы в борьбе со слонами, разрушающими деревни, или львами, жрущими людей.

Слэйд убрал лежавшее рядом ружье, поставив его рядом с собой, а потом хлопнул ладонью по теплому дереву.

— Иди сюда, парень. Не ожидал тебя увидеть. И что же привело? Соскучился?

— Это тоже. Ты — довольно приятный тип, когда не пытаешься кого-нибудь убить, тебе когда-нибудь об этом говорили? — Дик опустился рядом, оперся локтями на колени и повернул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Слэйда. — Здесь адская жара. Как ты ее выносишь постоянно? Это же ужасно.

Не такая уж и адская. Дик просто устал и утрировал. Но сейчас уже был вечер, оказаться на солнцепеке в полдень Дик бы не захотел ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Повышенная выносливость, забыл? — Слэйд слабо усмехнулся на секунду, а потом резко посерьезнел. — На самом деле, к этому просто быстро привыкаешь. И все-таки, зачем ты явился?

Слэйд на Дика не смотрел и думал о чем-то своем, забывая даже затягиваться: сигарета просто медленно тлела у него в руках.

— Задать несколько вопросов. Я так надеялся, что ты все-таки в Америке… Или что я смогу достать твой номер телефона, на худой конец, — Дик перевел взгляд со Слэйда на собственные пыльные кроссовки.

— Нет у меня телефона. Еще не успели установить. Буквально на днях закончили отстраивать дом. Он был почти полностью уничтожен после нападения, с полгода назад. Что до Америки… Слэйду Уилсону там делать нечего, а Дезстроук Терминатор сожжен и развеян по ветру.

— Давно ты стал любителем пафосных метафор?

— Не метафора. Сжег костюм, — Слэйд фыркнул, стряхнул пепел с сигареты и затушил окурок об дно пепельницы, а потом откинул со лба прядь седых волос.

— Мне следовало догадаться. Ты правда отошел от дел?

Дик, поймав себя на том, что слишком много смотрит на Слэйда, отвел взгляд, принимаясь вдумчиво изучать пожухлую траву и протоптанную к дому дорожку. Редко бывало, чтобы Слэйд оказывался так близко и при этом не представлял ни малейшей опасности. Сейчас рядом с ним, пропахшим дымом и порохом, Дику почему-то было неестественно спокойно и даже почти уютно. Наверное, виной этому ощущению были тишина и умиротворяющая атмосфера. И почти-дружелюбие Слэйда.

— Как видишь, — Слэйд промолчал пару секунд перед тем, как отреагировать. Будто хотел сказать больше, но передумал.

— Почему?

— Устал от всего этого дерьма.

— Ты вернешься, — Дик скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. Триумфального возвращения Дезстроука Терминатора ему не хотелось, но Дик был готов ставить, что это случится. Что Слэйд не захочет… Не сможет жить мирно долго. Это не первая его попытка уйти, и больше всего это напоминало Дику попытки наркомана слезть с иглы. Успехов было столько же, сколько у подавляющего большинства наркоманов.

— Нет.

Голос Слэйда стал жестче. Это значило, что стоило бы прислушаться, но…

— Упрямое чудовище, — буркнул Дик, легко пихнул Слэйда локтем в бок, а потом утер тыльной стороной ладони взмокший лоб. — Знаешь… Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты опять убивал людей, скорее наоборот, но я тебе не верю.

— Почему нет. Хороший конец для сказочки, не согласишься?

— Какой, к черту, сказочки, Слэйд?

— Смотри, — начал Слэйд, снова смягчив тон, — жил-был злобный дракон. Копил золото, крал принцесс, сжигал поселения, действовал на нервы рыцарям. А потом постарел, устал и убрался в свою пещеру, коротать остаток века там. Рыцарям, правда, вместо половины королевства и славы досталась еще армия драконов, которых они никогда не убьют и за сражения с которыми не получат даже благодарности. Но это нормально, при переносе сказок в реальность никогда не бывает полноценных хэппиэндов.

Слэйд помолчал немного и добавил:

— А один из рыцарей был дураком и сам полез в пещеру к дракону. Впрочем, рыцарям свойственно быть дураками… Им так проще.

— Если ты думаешь, что твои намеки звучат очень тонко, ты ошибаешься.

— Хм. Мне казалось, я говорю прямым текстом.

Слэйд поднялся, отряхнул светлые брюки и закинул на плечо ружье.

— В дом, Грейсон. Уверен, ты жаждешь попасть в душ. И, наверняка, голоден. Так что сначала водные процедуры и ужин, а потом мы поговорим о… О том, о чем ты там хотел со мной поговорить.

— Сам только что говорил о том, что только дурак полезет в пещеру к дракону, — с улыбкой заметил Дик, но послушно встал. Как бы там ни было, сейчас Слэйд не был врагом. Зато он был более чем прав насчет желаний Дика.

— Я — дракон, которому очень скучно. С моей стороны было бы глупо вредить тому, кто меня развлекает. Ты — отчаявшийся рыцарь, которому нужны какие-то ответы. Следовательно, тебе некуда деваться.

— Я не…

— Не порть мою сказку, Грейсон! — Слэйд уже взялся было за дверную ручку, но обернулся, чтобы махнуть рукой и оборвать Дика на полуслове. — И не спорь, будь хорошим мальчиком. Пойдем.


	4. Слэйд/Дэдмен!Дик. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Инджастис!АУ.

— Привет, Слэйд.

Слэйд поднял голову и задумчиво смотрел на Дика долгие две секунды. То ли привыкал к мысли, что Дик снова — в какой-то степени — жив, то ли к тому, что плечи и физиономия Грейсона высовывались из стены.

Дику можно было задать много вопросов.

«Ты знаешь, насколько идиотской была твоя смерть?»

«Как ты выжил? Или, вернее, как вернулся с того света?»

«Как ты меня нашел?»

И еще с десяток других.

Слэйд не задал ни одного.

— Ты похож на один из моих охотничьих трофеев, — наконец произнес Слэйд, плавно ведя оселком вдоль лезвия меча. — Так что будет очень мило с твоей стороны перестать торчать из стены. Это вызывает у меня хреновые ассоциации.

— Как скажешь.

Через пару мгновений Дик, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в метре от Слэйда.

— Старый костюм шел тебе больше, — Слэйд оглядел Дика и цокнул языком.

— Завали. Ты не меняешься, Слэйд.

Дик рассмеялся.

— За это ты меня и любишь.

— Здесь очень… Атмосферно, — Дик уселся на перевернутый ящик и повертел головой по сторонам.

Сквозь просветы в криво прибитых досках, которыми были закрыты окна церкви, можно было разглядеть клочки серого неба. Заколачивал окна не Слэйд, иначе все было бы сделано намного аккуратнее. В остальном место выглядело подозрительно прилично. Если закрыть глаза на то, что церковный быт мешался с обстановкой военной базы, кресты и распятия находились вперемешку с техникой и оружейным складом, а стены были увешаны мишенями и картами.

— Я ценю интересную обстановку. Зачем ты пришел, Грейсон? Вряд ли ты здесь из-за того, что очень по мне соскучился.

— Я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

— Дай угадаю. Хочешь зазвать меня в сопротивление? Лютор уже пытался. У него не вышло. И ты не мечтай.

— Слэйд…

— Нет. Играйте в свои шпионские игры без меня, я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Ты правда хочешь жить в таком мире, Слэйд? — Дик снял с лица маску и попытался поймать взгляд Слэйда. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него с откровенным скептицизмом.

— Мне плевать на этот мир. Бэтмену — или Супермену — стоило нанять меня. В самом начале. И покончить со всем этим таким образом. Еще три с лишним года назад. Они этого не сделали. Их просчет. Меня это все не трогает, — Слэйд пожал плечами, снова проводя по краю лезвию оселком. — И мне это все не интересно. Если только мне не заплатят, разумеется. Но убивать друг друга они не хотят, а втянуть меня в это на постоянной основе… Даже Уэйну не хватит денег. Бороться за идею я не стану.

Дик не слишком ждал другого ответа.

— Думаешь, Супермен не примется за ребят вроде тебя, если покончит с сопротивлением?

— Думаю, что до тех пор, пока ему на меня плевать, мне не о чем переживать.

— А что ты будешь делать, когда появится, о чем переживать?

Слэйд думал об этом. Иногда. И не слишком долго — проблемы стоило решать по мере их поступления.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. У меня где-то завалялось криптонитовое лезвие для меча…

— Я серьезно, Слэйд, — Дик устало вздохнул.

— Я тоже, парень. Кстати, твой папочка знает об этой прелестной самодеятельности? Не уверен, что он сказал бы тебе спасибо.

Слэйд отложил точильный камень, убрал меч в ножны и прислонил к стулу. Поднявшись на ноги, потянулся и одернул задравшуюся черную толстовку. В обычной, гражданской одежде выглядел то ли безобиднее, то ли еще опаснее.

— Бэтмен в этом никогда не признается, но ему нужна любая помощь. Тем более помощь такого, как ты.

— Хорошая попытка, но лестью ты меня тоже не проймешь, — Слэйд раскатисто засмеялся и хлопнул Дика по плечу. — Думаю, так просто ты от меня все равно не отстанешь, поэтому… Когда-нибудь гулял по Детройту, птенчик?

— Не доводилось.

— Тогда пойдем, пройдемся. Город-призрак такого размера — нечастое зрелище. Иногда даже завораживающее. Заодно получишь время на еще одну попытку меня убедить… И расскажешь мне о том, на каком этапе эта игра в войнушку сейчас. Не слишком слежу за событиями.

Слэйд направился в сторону единственного не заколоченного выхода, ведущего на задний двор.

— С возвращением в мир живых.


	5. Флойд/Томас. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повседневность и увлекательное путешествие в кузове грузовика.

— Ты меня бесишь, Лоутон. Бесишь, бесишь, бесишь.

— Знаю, — Флойд понимающе хмыкнул, а потом снова затянулся.

Грузовик тряхнуло, и Флойд невнятно ругнулся, стискивая зубами мятую сигарету, чтобы не выронить. Томас приоткрыл глаза, щурясь, но промолчал, только попытался устроиться поудобнее.

— Возрадуйся, кот. Эта была последней, — Флойд затушил окурок о стальную стену, а потом кинул в самый дальний угол. — Хотя какой ты кот… Валяемся тут на мешках с крупой, как две мыши... Крысы.

Со стороны, должно быть, было действительно дебильное зрелище. Плевать.

В кузове было темно — хотя слабый свет внутрь все-таки попадал через узкую пробоину в стене — затхло и не особенно удобно. Зато можно было вытянуть ноги, не следить за дорогой и, тем более, не вести. Это перекрывало любые недостатки.

— Я знал, бог есть. Если ты еще и замолкнешь, обещаю начать ходить в церковь по воскресеньям.

Том хотел спать. Залатанная, но ноющая дырка от пули в ноге не способствовала. Флойд, провонявший дешевыми сигаретами весь кузов, и постоянно чесавший языком — тоже.

Флойд понимал, что приятного в нем примерно столько же, сколько в незажившей ране, но угрызений совести не испытывал.

— Сколько еще ехать?

— Бэйн говорил, часов пять. Пока, по ощущениям, мы трясемся здесь часа полтора.

Том не ответил, и Флойд тоже временно умолк, слушая, как по крыше глухо барабанит дождь. Том постоянно ворочался рядом с Флойдом и перетягивал на себя внимание. Ничего дельного Флойду в голову не шло и без этого, и он тоже хотел то ли спать, то ли сдохнуть от усталости, поэтому обвинять Тома выходило не особенно.

— Ты достал, Блэйк, — Флойд, когда Том в очередной раз завалился на спину, пихнув ногой один из кучи мешков, схватил того за запястье, чтобы подтащить ближе к себе.

Том ответил растерянным взглядом, но позволил и подвинулся ближе сам, иначе ничерта бы у Лоутона так просто не вышло. Флойд рывком подтащил Тома еще ближе, вплотную, уложил его голову к себе на плечо и жестко обнял.

— Достал, — повторил Флойд. — Спи.

Том смотрел на него пару долгих секунд, потом нашарил крепления пистолета на правой руке Флойда, отстегнул его с запястья и кинул куда-то влево, чтобы тот мог убрать, куда сочтет нужным.

— Еще пробьешь во мне дыру случайно.

— Было бы сложно… Предпочтешь, чтобы я сделал это специально?

— Попробуй, и я откушу тебе руку, — Том скинул ладонь Флойда со своего плеча только чтобы приподняться, отстегнуть плащ и лечь обратно, накинув его на обоих. И снова оказался в крепкой хватке Флойда.

— Гребаная романтика.

Так не было удобнее. Флойд знал, что не будет. Что присутствие так близко другого человека все равно успокаивает — тоже знал. Если ты уверен, что этот человек не вцепится тебе в горло хотя бы в ближайшие часы.

Том сегодня ему горло раздирать не собирался — и знал, что это взаимно — только размеренно дышал, уткнувшись носом куда-то под кадык и закрыв глаза. Сойдет.

Том не спал, но неуловимо расслабился и лежал спокойно уже минуты две.

Флойда начал чуть меньше злить подскакивающий на колдобинах и немилосердно трясущийся грузовик.


	6. Слэйд/Аделин/Уильям. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полиамория. Флэшбеки.  
> Во всем виноват Дезстроук Реберс. -_-

Слэйд был в коме уже вторую неделю.

— Они говорят, что вероятность, что он вообще очнется, не больше сорока процентов.

Аделин отвела взгляд и закрыла лицо ладонью. Сдержать слезы — не самая простая задача.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо. Он очнется. Просто нужно немного времени, — Билл обошел ее сзади и положил руки на плечи. — Увидишь, я прав.

— Я просила его… Винтергрин, я ругалась с ним, требовала и почти умоляла, чтобы он этого не делал.

— Я говорил ему. Но Слэйд — болван. Упрямый болван. Такие так легко не умирают.

Аделин поджала губы, и, развернувшись, крепко обняла Билла, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Тот в ответ только осторожно погладил ее по спине.

— Он слишком упертый, чтобы умереть. Все будет хорошо, обещаю тебе.

Будто у него было право на это обещание.

***

— …И завтра вы опять исчезнете в неизвестном направлении? — Аделин закрыла глаза, прижимаясь спиной к Биллу, и завела руку назад, ласково ероша ему волосы.

— Ну почему же, в известном, — пробормотал Билл куда-то ей в шею, смазано поцеловал за ухом. Скользнул горячими губами по шее и плечу, легко ведя ладонью по боку. Они со Слэйдом оба не торопились, наоборот, тянули время. Гладили гладкую кожу, сталкиваясь пальцами, ласкали и целовали.

— Неделя, Аделин, — на удивление мягко выдохнул Слэйд. Поймал ее ладонь в свою, коснулся губами запястья и несильно прикусил.

— Спустя четыре дня после трех месяцев, — уточнила Аделин, резковатым рывком вытягивая ремень Слэйда из шлевок на брюках. Прелюдия, неуловимо, начиная с малейших жестов, переходившая в драку, а потом снова в секс, не было чем-то новым в их со Слэйдом отношениях. Когда они были вдвоем. Билла это раздражало и он удивительно легко пресекал все на корню.

— Мягче, дорогая, — Билл усмехнулся, накрыл ладонь Аделин своей, отвел, переплетая пальцы. Таких незначительных мелочей хватало. Свободной рукой ухватил Слэйда за ворот рубашки, потянул ближе, вплотную к обоим. — А ты, будь добр, придержи язык за зубами.

— Проклятый миротворец, — голос Слэйда звучал почти благодарно.

Мелочей — _факта вмешательства_ — действительно было достаточно.

***

Связь была на удивление паршивой, но соединение каким-то чудом не обрывалось.

— Завтра вернусь. Как ты?

— Вспомни, что ты оставил меня в компании двоих детей, а сам улетел на другой конец света, и догадайся сам.

Аделин, несмотря на откровенную — и вполне справедливую — претензию, рассмеялась, и Слэйд едва заметно улыбнулся.

На пару секунд повисло молчание.

— Хотел сказать что-то еще?

— Я… Нет.

— Он хотел сказать, что любит тебя и чертовски скучал, дорогая, — Билл получил в ответ взгляд, в котором раздражения и благодарности было поровну, когда забрал у Слэйда телефон.

***

— Пришел добить? — Слэйд поднял злой, тяжелый взгляд на оказавшегося рядом человека. В нем было что-то неуловимо знакомое, но против солнца — не видно, а Слэйд после недель в плену слишком плохо соображал. Солдат снял каску, наклонился ниже, и…

— Просто восхитительно. Какая чушь. Что ты за болван, парень, не узнаешь спасителей, когда видишь одного из них перед собой? — процедил Билл, перерезая веревки и насильно поднимая Слэйда на ноги. Слишком быстро и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Слэйд в ответ хрипло рассмеялся и хохотал пока Билл не дал ему кулаком в челюсть. Боль отрезвляла. Слэйд, наконец, посмотрел на Билла вполне осознанно и усмехнулся, сплевывая кровь.

***

— Не буди, — коротко произнес Слэйд, когда Аделин хотела было встряхнуть задремавшего на диване Билла и отправить того в кровать. Как ребенка, право слово.

— Разбудишь — будет ворочаться до утра. Пусть спит, — пожал плечами Слэйд в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, накрыл Билла пледом, предварительно забрав из ослабевших рук книгу.

Тот во сне выглядел в кои-то веки спокойным, почти умиротворенным.

Аделин, присев на подлокотник, окинула взглядом сначала Билла, потом — Слэйда, рассеяно листавшего самоучитель по китайскому языку.

— Вы оба несравнимо больше нравитесь мне, когда молчите.

***

— Болван.

Слэйду начинало казаться, что это «болван» он слышал чаще, чем собственное имя.

— Нашла, чему у него научиться, — Слэйд едва различимо скривил губы.

— С кем поведешься, дорогой, — Аделин улыбнулась и, щелкнув Слэйда по носу, прошла мимо него на кухню. — Стоило это предвидеть.

Билл, сидевший в соседнем кресле, насмешливо прищурился, глядя на них поверх газеты, а поймав недовольный взгляд Слэйда не сдержался и все-таки рассмеялся в голос.


	7. Слэйд, Дик. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна из тех альтернативных вселенных, где Дик никогда не был хорошим парнем. Преслэш.

— Иногда я гадаю, почему ты до сих пор не всадил мне нож в спину.

— Нечего гадать. Потому что пока это не выгодно, — Слэйд улыбнулся и сунул Дику в руки кружку с горячим чаем. — Пей.

— Ненавижу тебя, — констатировал Дик, во взгляде которого читалась благодарность.

— Я знаю.

Слэйд потрепал Дика по волосам, прежде чем сесть на диван рядом.

Взъерошенный Дик прижимался к спинке, забравшись с ногами на сидение, кутался в плед и все еще мелко дрожал, сжимая в руках кружку. Но выглядел уже лучше, чем час назад: душ и, главное, восстанавливающая сыворотка сделали свое дело.

Оулмен не оставлял ошибки безнаказанными, предпочитая жестко вбивать уроки в голову воспитаннику. В последнее время Дик делал много ошибок и все еще был жив — и не искалечен — только из-за того, что был любимчиком Уэйна. Слэйд не спрашивал, о чем Дик думал, зато систематически пичкал его лекарствами и позволял отсыпаться у себя дома.

— Когда-нибудь он узнает и выпотрошит тебя, ты в курсе? — спросил Дик, делая, наконец, глоток из кружки.

— Пусть попробует, — Слэйд снова улыбнулся, широко и неприятно, — и в моей коллекции охотничьих трофеев появится первая птичья голова.

Слэйд Уилсон не боялся ни черта, ни бога, ни, тем более, Оулмена. Дика, выросшего в мире вечного страха, это восхищало.

— Стал бы моим учеником, Грейсон… — протянул Слэйд, откинувшись на спинку дивана, — и мог бы забыть об этом ублюдке. Я бы защитил тебя. И никаких «ножей в спину».

— Врешь. Ты такой же ублюдок.

— Пожалуй. Но я никогда не лупил своих детей.

— Может, если бы ты делал это, они бы лучше усваивали информацию и сейчас не были бы мертвы? — Дик скривил губы.

Слэйд нахмурился, потемневший взгляд из добродушно-насмешливого стал колючим и холодным. Так обычно смотрел Дезстроук, а не Слэйд, и Дик поежился. Дезстроук был немногим менее страшен, чем Оулмен, и связываться с ним Дик не хотел. Но не мог окончательно перестать провоцировать Слэйда, несмотря на то, что тот был к нему добр — добрее всех — и держать язык за зубами.

Уэйн учил Дика знать слабые места врагов и давить на них при любой удобной возможности. Проблема была только в том, что Слэйд не был врагом. Как вести себя с не-врагами, Дика никто не научил.

— Я же предупреждал тебя: не поднимай эту тему, — Слэйд придвинулся чуть ближе, подцепил Дика за подбородок и до синяков стиснул челюсть пальцами. — Еще раз ты это сделаешь, и я вырву тебе язык. Ты хорошо понял?

Дик коротко сглотнул и кивнул: он охотно верил.

Игры с огнем и ощущение опасности Дика завораживали. Слэйд был готов поставить, что эти игры когда-нибудь его убьют. Когда-нибудь его убьет либо Уэйн, либо сам Слэйд.

— Молодец, — Слэйд коротко усмехнулся, резко расслабившись, и ласково похлопал Дика по щеке. Он знал, что Дик будет послушным. Вернее, будет изображать послушание. Какое-то время. Ему вбили в голову, что это главный залог выживания. Его так воспитали, Уэйн чудом не сломал мальчишку еще в детстве, но неплохо искалечил его личность. И все же…

Плохо вбил. Недостаточно, чтобы Дик стал полностью послушной игрушкой и перестал своевольничать. Слэйду нравилось это, и Слэйд бы не отказался посмотреть, кем мог стать Дик Грейсон, сложись его жизнь по-другому. Слэйду в целом импонировал Дик и именно поэтому он все еще не свернул ему шею в очередном приступе злости.

— Слэйд, — позвал Дик после непродолжительного молчания.

— Да, птичка?

— Спасибо тебе, — неловко произнес Дик. Не к месту, не говоря всего, что нужно бы. Слэйд его все же прекрасно понял.

— Шш, — Слэйд усмехнулся и прижал палец к губам Дика на пару секунд, — не разбрасывайся благодарностями и не расслабляйся. Я такой же отвратный, как твой наставник, не забывай.

Слэйд промолчал еще несколько секунд, а потом рассмеялся и добавил:

— Пойду готовить ужин. Можешь пока подремать. Закончу — разбужу.


	8. Слэйд/Аделин/Уильям. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полиамория, флэшбеки.  
> Несколько однострочников в одной куче.  
> Реберс.

— Ты мог сдохнуть! Тупой, безответственный…

Билл, уже успевший дважды заехать Слэйду кулаком по лицу и с силой встряхнул того, вцепившись в его воротник.

— Не сдох, — резонно заметил Слэйд, не пытаясь высвободиться. Ему по горло хватило бурных эмоций от Аделин, но и она и Билл, если и не были в чем-то правы, то, как минимум, имели полное право высказаться. И, черт, Слэйд второй раз в жизни видел Билла настолько взвинченным.

— Но мог. Черт бы тебя подрал.

Билл держал себя в руках, когда Аделин была нужна его поддержка. Билл держал себя в руках, когда нужно было выкинуть из головы все лишнее и работать. Сейчас, когда все было позади, он сорвался.

— Ну все, Билли, все, — Слэйд разжал чужие руки только для того, чтобы через секунду оказаться в судорожных объятиях.

— Болван, — пробормотал Билл, крепче стиснув Слэйда, когда тот неловко похлопал его по спине. — Чтоб тебя…

***

— Пей, — Слэйд бесцеремонно сунул Биллу стакан воды и таблетки.

— Отстань от меня. Я в полном порядке.

Из уст ежившегося от озноба и поминутно чихавшего человека это звучало не особенно убедительно.

— Или ты выпьешь сам, или я тебя заставлю.

Не то чтобы он шутил.

— Какая очаровательная забота, — констатировал Билл, а потом нехотя добавил, предпочтя сдаться без боя. — Давай сюда…

— Ты нужен мне живым, — Слэйд пожал плечами.

— Если тебе былотак нужно оставить последнее слово за собой, мог бы просто сказать: «Поправляйся».

***

— Я выключу.

— Только попробуй.

Аделин перехватила руку Слэйда, когда тот потянулся к пульту, чисто из принципа. Действительно смотрели фильм они первые минут пятнадцать.

— Как скажешь, — внезапно легко сдался Слэйд и откинулся назад, прислоняясь к спинке постели. Аделин лежала поперек кровати, положив голову ему на колени, и Слэйд осторожно гладил ее по волосам, пропуская каштановые пряди между пальцев.

Слэйд не умел проявлять нежность, любовь и заботу преимущественно выражал кривыми и окольными путями, а подобные жесты у него всегда выходили неловкими. Аделин это никогда ни капли не напрягало. Сейчас — в том числе. Более того, ей давно не было так спокойно и комфортно, как в этот момент.  
Идиллию нарушил Билл.

— Детишки…

Догадаться, что Билл был старше обоих на добрый десяток лет, не зная факта, было невозможно. Впрочем, иногда он напоминал об этом сам.

— Подъем через четыре часа. Не хочу мешать настоящей любви, но пора спать, — Билл демонстративно постучал пальцами по циферблату наручных часов.

Слэйд запустил в него подушкой.


	9. Слэйд, Уильям. G

— Порыв вдохновения? Кухня, три часа ночи… Идеальная обстановка.

Билл не реагировал, пока не дописал абзац, и поднял голову, оторвавшись от дневника, только когда поставил последнюю точку. Слэйд задумчиво наблюдал за ним, опираясь на противоположный край стола.

— Все равно не могу заснуть.

— Что-то не припомню за тобой проблем со сном в последние годы.

— Что ж, Слэйд, видимо, в самый последний год я спал слишком много, — зло проговорил Билл, щелкая наконечником колпачка ручки о жесткую обложку дневника.

— Шшш. Осади, — Слэйд поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Уже прошло больше месяца.

— …А мне до сих пор порой кажется, что это все — проклятые галлюцинации. Просто сто сорок седьмая из них почему-то особенно затянулась, — болезненно резко добавил Билл, откинулся на спинку стула и провел ладонью по затылку. Коротко стриженные волосы под пальцами добавляли немного ощущения реальности — ненавистные отросшие патлы он состриг сразу же, как появилась возможность.

Настенные часы в наступившей тишине тикали слишком громко. Этот звук теперь прочно ассоциировался с Королем Часов. И… Днем, когда Слэйд пришел и вытащил Билла из ада длинною в триста восемьдесят девять дней, такого же монотонного, как звук, с которым стрелки двигались по циферблату.

— Иногда мне кажется, что еще немного, и я снова проснусь в той проклятой пещере. В ту секунду, когда ты в очередной раз скажешь, что это не сон. Я поверю тебе, и в этот же момент снова окажусь во тьме и холоде. Один. Примерно так же, как это уже было сто сорок шесть раз.

— Билли. Я действительно пришел. И это действительно не сон. Прими это, — проговорил Слэйд, а потом предложил:

— Могу врезать тебе еще раз… В прошлый раз помогло.

— Болван, — беззлобно откликнулся Билл. — Мне кажется, что я просто рехнулся за тот год. Это нормально?

— Не льсти себе. Это произошло намного раньше, — Слэйд отошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать оттуда две бутылки Гиннесса.

— Действительно. Что ж, общаться с тобой тридцать лет и сохранить здравый ум невозможно.

— Зато со мной весело, — Слэйд усмехнулся — наверное, за последний десяток лет Билл был единственным, кто слышал как Слэйд говорил таким миролюбивым голосом — и поставил уже открытую бутылку перед ним, а потом уселся напротив, выдвинув стул из-за стола.

— Когда-нибудь ты вгонишь меня в могилу.

Слэйд промолчал пару секунд, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, а потом коротко кивнул.

— Вероятно.

— Молись, чтобы только меня, Слэйд, — Билл ответил кривой усмешкой, отсалютовал Слэйду бутылкой и приложился к ней. — Во всяком случае, для меня уже есть готовая могила. И она мне нравится. Не знаю, был ли бы я готов рискнуть доверять тебе одному оформление.

— У тебя не было бы выбора, кроме как положиться на мои дизайнерские способности, — заметил Слэйд. — Ты всегда можешь уйти, Билли.

— И иногда я об этом думаю, потому что мне все больше и больше не нравится, как ты ведешь свои проклятые дела. Я еще не знаю даже обо всем, что ты сделал за этот год. И знать не хочу, слышишь? И… Оставить Роуз с тобой один на один будет слишком жестоко с моей стороны. Это не я на этой проклятой кухне ублюдок.

— Как мне не хватало этой очаровательной экспрессии, ты бы знал, — пробормотал Слэйд перед тем, как сделать глоток пива.


	10. Слэйд/Аделин. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гет, повседневность, флэшбек.  
> Высокие семейные отношения у Уилсонов. Реберс.

Слэйд вышел на балкон на пару минут позже, чем Аделин, и молча накинул ей на плечи плед прежде, чем обнять со спины. Аделин не стала его благодарить. Впрочем, слать к черту тоже — было действительно прохладно.

Аделин устало вздохнула и сделала долгую затяжку.

Слэйд сморщил нос, чувствуя запах сигаретного дыма, и Аделин усмехнулась, покосившись на мужа через плечо. Видеть недовольство на обычно безэмоциональном лице было забавно.

Слэйд промолчал. Ссор с него на сегодня хватило.

У них позади был очередной далеко не самый приятный вечер… И очередной чудовищный погром в спальне.

Вечер плавно перетек в куда более приятное начало ночи, а гнев и желание выбить из Слэйда всю дурь — в желание слегка поддразнить и позлить его. Аделин, сделав еще одну затяжку, завела руку назад, мимолетно погладив Слэйда по щеке, а потом развернулась и, положив руку ему на затылок, потянула вниз, заставляя наклониться к себе — плед соскользнул и остался висеть на руках Слэйда, продолжавшего ее обнимать — а потом поцеловала, выдыхая дым Слэйду в рот. Тот кашлянул и укусил ее за нижнюю губу.

— Курение вредит здоровью, — процедил Слэйд, забрал у Аделин — она молчаливо позволила — недокуренную сигарету и затушил об дно пепельницы.

— Не больше, чем пули.

Слэйд бессознательно потер забинтованное плечо.

— Ты…

— Замолчи, — оборвала его Аделин. — Просто. Закрой. Рот.

Аделин запустила пальцы в волосы Слэйда, взъерошила, почти невесомо погладила, а потом поцеловала его. Поцелуй вышел горьким и злым. Ровно как и прошлый.

Слэйд притянул ее еще ближе к себе.

— О, — проговорил Слэйд и осторожно коснулся красноватого следа от засоса, оставленного им на шее Аделин минут пятнадцать назад, — еще не до конца выпустила пар? Думал, мы помирились.

— Или ты закроешь рот, — ласково прошептала Аделин ему в разбитые губы, провела кончиками пальцев по боку Слэйда, а потом больно надавила на синяк под ребрами, — или я снова буду тебя бить. И в этот раз на тебе живого места не останется, болван.

— У меня есть вариант получше, — серьезно ответил Слэйд, увлекая Аделин обратно в спальню.


	11. Слэйд, Билл. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повседневность. 50 оттенков повседневности.  
> Реберс, болтовня на кладбище.

Билл был официально мертв уже вторые сутки.

— Никогда не думал, что пропущу собственные похороны, — Билл оглядел надгробие и цокнул языком, присел на корточки рядом с ним и провел пальцами по холодной гладкой плите, изучая ее так, будто она представляла из себя что-то хоть сколько-нибудь интересное. Осознавать себя вычеркнутым из списка живых было непривычно.

На темно-сером камне красовался британский флаг и выбитая большими белыми буквами надпись:

«Майор Уильям Рэндольф Винтергрин  
Солдат, друг».

— Всегда любил лаконичность… Когда я действительно умру, я хочу…

— Я прекрасно знаю, чего ты хочешь, Винтергрин. Ты достаточно подробно рассказал, когда мы готовили фальсификацию твоей смерти.

— Предлагаешь мне рискнуть положиться на твою память и не повторять лишний раз?

Слэйд его вопрос предсказуемо проигнорировал и по-прежнему почти неподвижно стоял рядом, спрятав руки в карманы и сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица.

— Чем собираешься заняться?

— Играть в гольф, — Билл усмехнулся. — Слэйд, я не был «в отпуске» лет двадцать…

«…И устал от всего этого».

— …Поэтому сейчас решил подойти к вопросу основательно.

— Понятия не имею, чем я буду заниматься, но я категорически не намерен бегать, стреляя в людей, и влипать в неприятности. Я слишком стар для этого. Не буду мечтать о тихой старости, но мне точно нужен проклятый тайм-аут, — продолжил Билл, опираясь на собственное надгробие.

Ненадолго повисло молчание. За тридцать лет воцарение неловкой паузы стало абсолютно невозможным, но сейчас тишина была… Неуместной.

Слэйд быстро ее нарушил. Невпопад.

— Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Роуз так рыдала.

— Не смей давить на мою совесть. Это не моя вина, что она любит меня больше, чем собственного отца.

— Попробуй оправдаться перед ней, если… когда вы снова встретитесь, — Слэйд слабо усмехнулся.

— Меня не свел в могилу даже ты. Твоей девчонке с этим не справиться. Пусть даже она и быстро всему учится. Особенно у тебя. Особенно тому, чему совсем не обязательно, — Билл покачал головой и посмотрел на часы. — Тик-так. Мой самолет через час. Пора.

Слэйд слышал от него это проклятое «самолет через час» примерно несколько раз в неделю на протяжении многих лет. Обычно Билл торопил его, а не торопился сам.

— Надеюсь, он не из коллекции Бадди Холли?..

— Надеюсь, в тот раз мы разбили последнюю проклятую развалину, способную подняться в воздух, — в тон Слэйду серьезно ответил Билл и протянул руку. Не поморщился, когда Слэйд до боли стиснул его ладонь. Эта стальная хватка — способ Слэйда сказать что-то вроде: «Я буду скучать и надеюсь увидеть тебя живым».

Им не первый раз приходилось расставаться и не знать, когда будет следующая встреча и будет ли она вообще. Если повезет — и не последний.


	12. young!Слэйд/young!Билл. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реберс. Слэш, повседневность и скачущий фокал.

Первая передышка за последнюю пару месяцев. И вместо того, чтобы провести время с пользой, они весь день торчали в дешевом мотеле. Сначала отсыпались, потом — сидели на одной незастланной кровати, пили из одной бутылки и обсуждали чертову политику.

Когда Слэйд потянулся к Биллу, чтобы поцеловать, он был пьян. Не настолько, чтобы перестать соображать, но достаточно, чтобы оставить здравый смысл и смутное понимание, что он может наутро — или уже в ближайшие минуты — об этом пожалеть, где-то на задворках сознания.

Горький привкус алкоголя на обветренных губах ощущался слишком отчетливо.

Ответа на поцелуй не последовало. Ни удара, ни толчка, ни ругани, впрочем, тоже. Билл окинул Слэйда взглядом, промолчал пару секунд прежде чем спокойно пожать плечами:

— Что ж… Никогда не был против экспериментов.

И подался вперед сам.

Слэйд в этот раз целовал его жадно и порывисто. Слишком порывисто и неловко. Пытался таким глупым образом то ли урвать больше чужого тепла, то ли дать выход эмоциям, потому что словами выразить не мог. Жался ближе, смазано целовал в скулу, подбородок, терся носом о чужую щеку. Билл прятал улыбку: так неловко мог бы ластиться только дикий зверь, сам не знавший, что на него нашло. Или такой же дикий мальчишка.

Слэйд несильно кусался, горячо целовал в шею, расстегнув воротник чужой рубашки. Проверял, как далеко ему позволят зайти. Понимание, что Билл — который был старше его на добрый десяток лет, старше по званию, опытнее, в конце концов — позволит ему что угодно, било в голову сильнее алкоголя. И позволит не потому что они оба были пьяны. А просто… Слэйд не хотел об этом думать. Слэйд вообще не хотел думать, и тепло чужих рук, ощущавшееся сквозь майку, когда Билл его обнимал и гладил по спине, этому только способствовало.

— Посмотри на меня.

Билл проследил пальцами линию челюсти Слэйда, заставил поднять голову, обхватил лицо ладонями. Погасил судорожную порывистость парой жестов.

Выразительной мимикой Слэйд похвастаться не мог, зато смотрел взглядом, ясно дающим понять, что сам он понятия не имеет, как ему реагировать.

— Звереныш, — Билл снова усмехнулся, неожиданно мягко. Кому-то другому Слэйд за эту добродушную покровительственную усмешку разбил бы лицо. А на слова Билла только фыркнул и придвинулся ближе.

«Чего ты хочешь?»

Билл бы задал этот вопрос, если бы не понимал, что Слэйд не сможет дать ему внятного ответа. Можно было сделать это, чтобы получить растерянно-злой взгляд и увидеть, как Слэйд едва заметно кривит губы. Услышать, как он огрызается. Или пытается говорить прямо.

Но у Слэйда, чей опыт в отношениях сводился к паре ночей, проведенных со случайными девушками, в дружеском взаимодействии — к общению с Биллом, а в общем и целом дополнялся разве что семьей, из которой он сбежал, когда ему было шестнадцать, да контактами, жестко подчиненными армейской субординации, слишком настороженный вид. Он настолько очевидно не знал, что сейчас будет правильно, что у Билла это вызывало одновременно раздражение и желание успокоить. Руки чесались дать подзатыльник — а потом отчитать Слэйда и прочитать ему лекцию о человеческих взаимоотношениях — но он только провел ладонью по его щеке, шее, легко погладил косой шрам на плече, слегка стиснул пальцы и притянул вплотную.

Кровать протяжно скрипнула, когда Слэйд, чуть помедлив, опрокинул Билла на нее и завалился сверху. Тот поправил подушку под головой и положил ладонь ему на спину. Слэйд не стал делать ровным счетом ничего, молча прижался щекой к чужому плечу и прикрыл глаза. Билл на секунду удивленно приподнял брови, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся, погладил по волосам. Осторожно, будто опасаясь спугнуть, запустил в них пальцы.

— Это абсолютно нормальный вид человеческого взаимодействия, ты в курсе? — Билл почти нежно взъерошил светлые пряди, наблюдая за слишком напряженным Слэйдом, затаившим дыхание. — Болван…

Слэйд не ответил. И вообще ничего больше не говорил, притих и лежал рядом, закинув на Билла ногу и обхватив его поперек живота, сжимая в крепких объятиях. Только изредка по-кошачьи терся щекой о его плечо или утыкался носом в шею. Разомлел через какое-то время и, кажется, расслабился, лениво щурился, изредка сталкиваясь взглядом с Биллом, когда тот смотрел на него, а не изучал взглядом паутину трещин, растянувшуюся по покрытому штукатуркой потолку.

Наручные часы Билла едва различимо тикали на прикроватной тумбочке и понимания, что до следующей войны еще больше десятка часов, для полного умиротворения было достаточно.


	13. Слэйд/Аделин. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реберс, гет, лавхейт.

_Farther away_  
_Still all the same_  
_Canʼt remember the day_  
_I had something to say_

На часах четыре утра, семь минут и пятнадцать секунд, а все, что есть у них в жизни в этот момент — отплывающий корабль, пару минут назад переставший принадлежать США и ставший суверенной территорией одного упрямого африканского диктатора, сам диктатор, валяющийся у ног Аделин, да пара дюжин ее солдат, целящихся в Слэйда.

Все они здесь готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, конечно. По-другому паззл не сложится.

Гребаная романтика.

Аделин говорит о том, что ненавидит его, что сделает его смерть целью своей жизни, эта песня уже стара как мир, Слэйд слышал это за последние восемь лет столько раз, что мог бы выступить суфлером, забудь она слова. Будь у него на это силы, он бы улыбался, потому что вопреки мифологии его фурия, проклятая богиня мщения, даже в ярости красива до безумия.

Захлестывает чем-то темным и тяжелым, как будто многокилометровая толща ледяной черной воды в сорока пяти метрах под ними оказалось над головой, наверное, это их собственная больная любовь вперемешку с ее ненавистью. Никакого огня, выжигающего изнутри, как принято писать в дешевых романах, только темный океан и растянувшаяся на вечность секунда. Просто проклятая статика.

Лучше бы крысиный яд и адское пламя, с первым отлично справится исцеляющий фактор, айкон сьют выдержит как минимум пару тысяч градусов, а вот дыхание под водой до сих пор остается серьезной проблемой.

Ему бы либо баллон с кислородом либо, что лучше, лекарство от этой сраной неизлечимой любви, потому что рациональных причин в «Джо, позвони своей маме» была ровно половина, и столько же веса было у желания провести несколько минут рядом. Плевать, что на войне, у них всю жизнь война, то с миром, то друг с другом. Привычная схема.

«Твой следующий ход?» — спрашивает Мэттью, брезгливо отряхиваясь от несуществующей пыли, когда на палубе они остаются вдвоем, а бравые защитники Соединенных Штатов убираются к чертовой матери ни с чем.

Аделин рядом уже нет, а у Слэйда в руках материалы — так Мэттью платит ему за то, что втянул в свою авантюру — которые он может использовать в суде, засадить эту ненормальную до конца жизни, и вздохнуть спокойно, наконец.

Мэттью уходит — ловить в бесконечных лабиринтах коридоров своего ручного вора, пока тот не устроил саботаж — а Слэйд смотрит на эти чертовы диски двадцать секунд, тридцать, сорок, прежде чем подбросить в воздух и расстрелять.

Чтоб тебя, Аделин.

Что ж, Слэйд сто лет не запускал фейерверки, почему бы не устроить небольшой салют в честь собственного идиотизма в качестве какой-никакой замены.

«Ты пожалеешь об этом, болван», — сказала бы Аделин.

«Хах. Слэйд Дезстроук», — скажет Мэттью, отвратительно растягивая гласные. — «Идеальный суперзлодей…»

К соленому морскому воздуху теперь примешивается едва различимый запах гари.

Слэйд медленно дышит и смотрит на океан и смазанную линию горизонта. В голове звенит пустота — ему самому слишком давно нечего сказать.


	14. young!Слэйд/young!Билл. G

Билл выходит на балкон ровным шагом, напряженный, неестественно прямой для человека, на плечи которому должны давить тридцать восемь с половиной часов гребаной работы. То, что он здесь — кто в здравом уме отказался бы рухнуть на постель и отключиться вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться свежим воздухом и городским шумом — говорит разве что о том, что у него снова бессонница.

— Я знаю, ты здесь.

Ответная тишина уверенности в его голосе не убавляет. Почему-то это работает даже наоборот. Всегда.

— Выходи.

Сквозь обманчивую мягкость тона прорезаются командные ноты.

Слэйд подчиняется, бесшумно спрыгивая с крыши.

— Ты все еще единственный, кто всегда замечает.

— Профессиональная деформация, — Билл жмет плечами, облокачивается на перила и делает глоток из полупустой бутылки скотча. — И привычка обнаруживать тебя у себя на балконе, на крыше, в спальне, и где угодно еще.

Он протягивает ее Слэйду и добавляет уже когда тот, закатав маску, делает глоток:

— Конечно же, твое присутствие в Лондоне в ночь моего возвращения — чистая случайность.

— Работа.

Он врет. Биллу до этого никакого дела. Билл никогда не ловит его на лжи демонстративно, хотя мог бы, он просто видит Слэйда насквозь, что бы тот ни говорил. Это раздражает так же сильно, как и упрощает жизнь. Понимание, что любое твое слово и действие будет истолковано правильно, дает отвратительное чувство открытости. Ощущение спокойствия — одновременно с этим.

— Точно.

— Как оно? — спрашивает Слэйд, возвращая бутылку.

Билл медлит с ответом и ослабляет галстук излишне резким движением. Резкость движений вместо демонстративной просчитанности — что-то вроде проявления доверия. Не говорить вслух «я безгранично устал и заебался», но позволить это считать.

— Хуже, чем Сербия, пожалуй. Лучше, чем Ирак. Успешно, в любом случае.

— Подробности?

В последнее время Слэйд почти отвык работать порознь и не знать всех деталей снова… непривычно.

— К черту. В другой раз.

Билл торопливо развязывает узел, будто тот мешает ему дышать, дергает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Наклоняет голову, разминая шею, с усилием трет ее и медленно выдыхает.

Слэйд только на этом моменте отсекает, что смотрит на него неотрывно, и, стянув маску до конца, усмехается, поймав ответный взгляд Билла.

— У меня есть еще бутылка скотча, девять бесконечно долгих часов до самолета, и ни малейшего желания говорить о работе.

— Принято, майор, — коротко говорит Слэйд, когда идет вслед за Биллом внутрь.

***

Сложно сказать, виноват в этом алкоголь или Слэйд все же настолько плохой собеседник, но спустя сорок минут Билл все-таки вырубается прямо на диване, пусть и чешуйчатая броня на чужом плече — хреновая альтернатива подушке.

Слэйд только аккуратно, насколько это вообще возможно, меняет их положение на хотя бы относительно горизонтальное, и ставит будильник на телефоне прежде, чем закрыть глаза.


End file.
